Bruce Wayne - Gotham's Guardian
by AJ - Fiction Queen
Summary: Directly correlated to Catwoman - A Teenage Hero, this is from Bruce Wayne's perspective and is his side of the story. This part of Bruce's life also begins April 9th 2012
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

My name is Bruce Wayne. When I was just eight years old, my parents were murdered by some petty street thug. He pulled a gun on my father demanding my mother's pearl necklace, and when my father refused, the thief shot my father where he stood. My mother was horrified, and stood in front of me protectively. When the thief realized my mother still wasn't going to give him the necklace, he shot her too. For the longest time after that night, Alfred, our butler, and my godfather, was the only person I had. He truly became a real father figure to me, and I couldn't live without him

To most, I am just an unimportant rich person, but I am more than just a name, more than just some orphaned rich boy running his parents company, more than just a citizen, I am a superhero. For the past ten years, I have been traveling the globe, training to reach physical and intellectual perfection by learning a variety of skills; self-defense, illusion, science, gymnastics, escape artistry, and disguise.

When I was thirteen, I took a month off of training to come back and visit Alfred in Gotham. During my time at home, I heard about a young, apparently delinquent and dangerous, girl called Selina Kyle, who for the past few months had been trying to escape from the institution she was being held in; Sprang Hall Juvenile Detention Center. When I was away, I attained a few items, one being a police scanner, something I found most helpful. One night, once I made completely sure Alfred was asleep, I turned it on and tuned in. Within minutes, I came to discover that that _Selina Kyle _had finally managed to escape and was on the run. I quickly pulled on some dark clothing and slipped out of one of Wayne Manor's many secret passages. Sprang Hall was located just on the edge of southern Uptown, so it didn't take long to get to. And then, I saw her. A small girl around the age of ten or eleven running down the street with a large, very angry man on her tail. Man, for someone her size, she was fast!

I watched and followed her as she zigged and zagged down streets, until finally, she ran into an alley way and scaled one of the brick walls. I watch and try not to laugh as the big man yells in frustration and gives up after looking into the alley and seeing nothing. Had he been a smarter man, he would have seen that little Selina Kyle was perched on the top of the small building, waiting to flee. When the Kyle girl is certain the man is gone, she jumps down off of the building onto a trash can and starts running again. I continued to follow the Kyle girl until she stopped to watch a kitten and followed it, I took this as my cue to leave.

When I got back to the Manor, it was nearly 3am, and because the secret passages out can only be accessed from the inside, I had to creep very quietly back in through the library window which I always leave open in case I sneak out. I thought I'd made it safely inside without waking Alfred, but to my dismay the light turned on and I froze, feeling Alfred's gaze on me. I quickly went into an explanation about the Kyle girl escaping and started pleading with Alfred to let me hack into the city's security cameras to watch her so we could make sure she was not an insane child, bound on destroying the city. It took a lot of persuasion, and a long time of hacking into the systems, but finally I managed it.

I've been watching Selina Kyle grow, quickly learning that the rumors about her being a psycho where just that, rumors. I've watched her live among street cats, leaning their lifestyle and language. I've watched her train with a man called The Armless Master and with a man called Wildcat. But the one thing I've never figured out is where she and those cats live and hide. It's always been a mystery to me.

As I've watched Selina Kyle grow, I too have grown. Grown into the hero—well vigilante as some call me—known as Batman, or simply, The Bat. With the help from a man named Lucius Fox, I have a huge array of weapons, vehicles, small helpful devices, and suits. Lucius provided the provided the resources, and built the vehicles to my requests, along with providing a bunch of other small creations he created. I designed the batsuit, and with the knowledge I got from my father, I constantly tinker with new tech to use when I fight.

I have been through hell taking down some of the weirdest and most insane criminals you can imagine. The worst being a criminal known as the Joker. I won't go into much detail about him because I don't like to talk about it, but I accidentally created the mad man…

Being a guardian of the city is hard on me sometimes, but it's what I was meant to do. When I'm out there saving lives, everything about it just feels right. It makes me feel important, like I'm actually doing something good with my life.


	2. Chapter I - Selina Kyle

_Chapter I – Selina Kyle _

I sit in the den, staring out the window, Alfred dusting the bottom one of my parents' many sculptures.

"Alfred?"

"Yes Master Bruce?" he says looking up.

"I'm going down to the Batcave for a bit, would you mind not disturbing me for a while?"

"Of course Master Bruce." Alfred nods, but his expression suddenly becomes suspicious, "Unless you are planning on sneaking out again… I will not allow that."

I try not to laugh, "Calm down Alfred, I'm only going to check up on Ms. Kyle." This was the truth of course, I am going to check on her, buuuuuuut, I may sneak out afterwards… You see, I've been thinking it over, and I've decided that today I'm finally going to encounter Selina Kyle so I can actually meet her after all these years. So, I'm going down to the Batcave to check to see where Selina is headed so I can drop by and introduce myself. I know what you're thinking, I'm a stalker, but really I don't mean to be. In truth, I am sort of doing what a stalker would do, but I'm not obsessed with Selina in that way. You see, I watch her not as a creepy person planning on raping her or anything, I watch her because I think she has potential as a hero. She dresses up in a black suit she created and goes out to fight street crime using this black whip that that "Armless Master" gave her. Her agility and element of surprise is amazing and she is extremely fast. The reason I want to meet her is because I'm thinking about recruiting her as a partner. I didn't use to think I needed one, but after some very close encounters with the Joker, I'm sure more than ever that I need someone to work with me.

I head into the manor library and press a tiny button hidden behind one of the books. One of the large shelves slides forward and to the left, revealing a small elevator lift.

When the lift opens again, I step out into the cavernous Batcave, my tech lining the walls.

"Batcomputer, find Selina Kyle."

The Batcomputer wakes up and faces and places start flashing up on its screen, and finally after a couple minutes, Selina's face appears. "The 23rd street and 1st Avenue intersection Mr. Wayne." It says.

"Thank you. Batcomputer, please leave a note for Alfred telling where I went if he comes down here."

"Of course Mr. Wayne."

I walk over to one of the Batcave's walls, type in a code, and a wall opens up revealing my collection of vehicles. Pressing another button, a smaller wall within the room slides open, uncovering a small car for one. I press one final button and a panel opens to reveal a tunnel running directly out of the Batcave.

Looking back at the lift, I inhale deeply before quickly hopping into the car and driving out through the tunnel.

Judging from the direction Selina is headed in, I can only think of one place she's going; the fish market. She constantly goes there, looking for scraps in the trash or pieces that have fallen to the ground. She used to steal from them when she was younger, but after being told off by Wildcat a couple years ago, she gave it up and started looking for other ways to feed herself. I try and leave her things occasionally, but usually she can take care of herself just fine.

I park the car just around the corner from the fish market and wait in front of the store for Selina to arrive. It's no more than two minutes before she appears. That's my cue. I walk towards her just as she gets distracted and stares at a piles of fresh fish with longing. I keeping walking to her as she walks still staring at the fish and I bump into her. I meant it to be light, but she was walking too forcefully and we both fall backwards onto our behinds.

Selina makes a small meowing noise and I look at her with a confused expression. Her eyes suddenly open widely as she realizes, "I'm so sorry!" she says quickly.

"That's alright." I say, helping Selina to her feet. I raise an eyebrow, "Did you meow at me just a second ago?" I know she did, but I have to keep up the act that I don't know who she is…

"No!" she says very quickly.

I stare at her suspiciously, but I turn my frown into a kind smile and stick out my hand. "I'm Bruce by the way. Bruce Wayne." I announce, shaking her hand, "What's your name?"

"Selina… Selina Kyle." Selina says slowly.

"Selina Kyle…" I repeat, pretending to think about the name. "I feel like know that name… Have we met before?"

"I don't think so." She says with a shaky laugh. After a pause she says, "I should be heading back." And starts to awkwardly turn away from me.

"Wait! Don't go." I say, grabbing her arm. I'm already this far, I can't let her slip away now!

Selina stares at me, "Why not?"

My cheeks flush and I look at my feet, muttering something random about helping, not knowing what to say to make her stay.

"Help me with what exactly?" she asks, sounding slightly annoyed.

Still not knowing what to say, I say, "Chose some fish to buy?" with an embarrassed smile.

Selina smiles at me cautiously, "Sure, Bruce. You can help me buy some fish."

Knowing exactly what she was thinking, I whisper, "_I know you can't afford to buy anything here._"

Selina glares at me, "How did you—?" I cut her off, seeing the look on her face, "Sorry. It's just..." I pause, getting desperate, I just come out and say it, "I know who you really are… I am truly sorry about what happened to you and your family… No one should have to lose their parents, or separated from their siblings."

I stuff my hand in my pocket and pull out my wallet, "Here, take this. It should last you for a while." I shove a silver credit card into her hands. This account has about 50k loaded on it. I know it's a lot, and to some it may look a little desperate, but it's high time she could treat herself to something better.

Selina's expression rapidly changes from anger, to surprise and a bit of gratitude.

She stares at the card, "Thank you—" she starts to say, but I interrupt her again, "Don't thank me. I don't need it… I have more money than I know what to do with, but I know you'll have a use for it."

I start to leave, then I look back over my shoulder, "Could we have lunch tomorrow afternoon? I'll pay…" I ask, hoping desperately she'll say yes.

"Umm." She contemplates my offer, "Sure… but where should I meet you?"

"Meet me at the Café Petite, around two o'clock. I'll be waiting at the door for you."

Selina nods and walks away as I do.

I walk back to the small car and drive home as quickly as I can without getting pulled over.

When I get back inside the Batcave, I push the car back into its hole and run to the lift, only to see Alfred standing in front of it, "Lying to me doesn't suit you Master Bruce." He frowns.

"Technically… I wasn't lying… I just didn't admit all of the truth to you."

"Where did you go Master Bruce, if I may inquire?"

I sigh, "I finally introduced myself to Ms. Kyle… It was time."

"Bruce," Alfred says, losing his usual, civil composure, a bit, "You didn't have to hide that…" he puts a hand on my shoulder in a fatherly manor, "I know you like Selina, and it's about time you followed your heart." Alfred hugs me, something he hasn't done in a long time, "How did it go Bruce?"

I smile, and squeeze Alfred back, "I asked her to that little Café in Midtown my parents used to go to, and she agreed!" I pause, "I also told her I knew who she was…"

Alfred backs up and looks into my eyes, "I take it you're planning to tell her?"

I nod.

"Just be careful Bruce, she may not take it very well when she hears you've been spying on her."

"I know Alfred, thank you for understanding." I hug him again, "I love you."

Alfred rubs the back of my head, "I love you to Master Bruce. You are truly the son I never had…"

I smile, my eyes almost teary.

Alfred pats my back and separates from me, "Come on Master Bruce, I have dinner waiting for you upstairs."

After dinner, I go to the library to read a bit of Edgar Allen Poe. I came to love his work as a child thanks to my mother; she too loved his work and read it to me before bed every night.

"Hot Cocoa Master Bruce?"

I pause, placing my finger on a word to hold my spot, look up, and smile, "Of course, thank you Alfred."

Just as I'm about to take the mug from Alfred, my watch starts beeping and flashing. It's the Batcomputer, it must have picked up crime on the city's cameras. I close my hand and look up at Alfred, "Um, this may just be a false alarm, and I hate to leave you hanging Alfred, I truly do, but I've got to take care of this."

Alfred straightens up, "It's alright Master Bruce. The city needs you more than I do."

I pat his arm, "Thank you."

I rush down to the Batcave and the Batcomputer is already up showing a feed from somewhere in Midtown. It's Selina. She's taking on a minor group of thieves known as The Card Gang, and at this point, she's winning. Her agility while fighting these guys is amazing… Okay, that's it! I am definitely recruiting her!

I watch as she knocks the last guy to the ground and chains them all to a lamppost.

Still smirking, I go back upstairs, and when I step into the den I see Alfred sitting there glumly, his chin resting on his hand. As soon as he realizes I'm there, he jumps up and returns to his stiff, upright stance.

"Master Bruce, back so soon?" he says, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, it was just a false alarm… Are you alright Alfred?"

"Of course Master Bruce. Just, er, resting for a moment sir."

Wow, did I really just catch Alfred in moment of weakness? Does he really miss my company that much when I leave? "Hey Alfred?"

"Yes Master Bruce?"

"I could really go for that hot cocoa right about now." I smile, and just faintly, I can see the glimmer of a smile from Alfred.

The next morning, I dress in a black suit and head downstairs. Alfred is already awake and is making breakfast for me.

"Good morning Alfred." I sit down at the large, circular table and watch Alfred cook.

"Good Morning Master Bruce. Sleep well?"

"I did indeed. You?"

"Slept like a baby sir." Alfred brings a steaming plate of Eggs Benedict and blueberry waffles to the table.

"Looks delicious, thank you Alfred."

"Anything for you Master Bruce."

A rare beam of Gotham sunlight peaks through the clouds and illuminates the kitchen. This is the first April in Gotham that the clouds have actually parted. The warmth is soothing. As I eat, I think about last night and suddenly realize how little Alfred treats himself. He's always so busy fussing over me that he never takes any time for himself, even when I'm out.

"Alfred?"

"Yes Master Bruce?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"In twenty minutes, I want you to go out and take some time off for yourself while I'm with Ms. Kyle."

Alfred looks stunned, "A-are you sure?"

"You spend too much time taking care of me Alfred, it's high time you had a little fun. I'll be fine with Ms. Kyle. You just go and take some time off, I'll send you a message when we're ready to leave."

"But how will you get to the café sir?"

"Alfred, I have to legs and a pair of feet, I think I can manage walking."

Alfred still looks stunned, "… Er, of course Master Bruce." He replies, taking my empty plate.

I walk out of the backdoor in the kitchen and into the backyard. The smell of the newly blooming flowers greets my nose. Ah spring, my favorite time of year, and not just because birthday is right in the middle of it. My mother and I used to take long walks through the gardens in the spring, my mother teaching me what each flower was.

I look down at my gold watch. This watch once belonged to my father, it was the one he wore all the time.

It's exactly nine o'clock, five hours until my lunch with Selina.

I'm glad I gave Alfred the morning off, not only does he deserve it, but it gives me some time to wander freely around the city without having to be ushered. Alfred isn't always so civil, he has a huge heart and there are times it really shows through, but he's been very protective of me ever since my parents passed. I love him dearly, but he rarely lets me out of his sight even though he knows I'm fully capable of handling myself, and that's why I'm driven to sneak out on him sometimes.

I walk to the rail surrounding the edge of the grounds. Large waves hit the rocky cliffside below in rhythmic crashes.

As I look down over the side of the cliff at the ocean below, a tune pops into my head. Largo Al Factotum. The Barber of Seville… what memories that opera brings back… It was the opera my parents took me to on the night of their murders. The memory of my mother falling to the ground flashes before my eyes and I bite back the emotion.

I push off of the railing suddenly. I need to get away from the manor, too many memories are flooding my mind right now.

On my way out, I stop in my room and grab a pair of earbuds. I need to take my mind off of opera and onto something more modern that doesn't make me think of my parents. I put the earbuds into my ears and turn on my phone to find some music. Green Day; perfect. I walk out the front doors of the manor with "American Idiot" blasting any sad memories out of my mind. I walk down the driveway, my steps following the beat of the song. I miss my parents dearly, but I can't handle the pain associated with the memories. Upbeat music genres other than classical, and reading are about the only things these days that can keep away the memories I wish to forget, and when I can forget… I feel rejuvenated. As if reflecting my feelings, the clouds overhead part even wider, drenching everything in light.

The walk towards the city is slow, but I like it. I haven't taken walks like this in ages. Not since I started running Wayne Industries that is.

As I pass Amusement Mile, a chill runs down my spine. I know what you're thinking, what's so scary about an amusement park? Well, I have one answer to that, The Joker.

I used to love Amusement Mile as a child, but after last year, I try and avoid it as much as possible. It's not so much of a _fear_ of the place, but more like dread and guilt. See, last year, was the year I accidentally created the Joker, I know I said I didn't really want to talk about it, but I'll just give you a condensed version: I was in the middle of this fight, trying to take down a trio of thieves and criminals who were attempting to steal from ACE Chemicals, and well, to sum it up, I accidentally knocked the one known as "Red Hood" into a vat of chemicals. He immerged insane, with white skin, green hair, bright red lips, and a large, creepy grin. He became the Joker. The reason Amusement Mile gives me chills, is that that's where the Joker likes to hang out. No matter how many times he's locked away in jail or at Arkham Asylum, he always manages to escape at some point, and when he does, he always ends up at Amusement Mile one way or another.

I skip forward to "Minority" on my phone and turn up the music again. Come on Bruce, snap out of it. You have lunch with Selina, you can't have your mind stuck on bad thoughts…

Pretty soon, I reach the edge of Midtown and the bustle of people and cars floods through my earbuds. I pull them out. I love the sweet silence up at the Manor, but I love the sounds of the city more than anything. For some reason, it's comforting to me.

I can see Wayne Tower in the distance. Now that I think about it, I have four hours until the lunch, it wouldn't be that bad of an idea to check in on the company. I stuff my earbuds and phone into my pocket and head towards the tower.

When I step through the front doors of Wayne Tower, all of my employees on that floor freeze and turn to look at me. My workers on the first thirty floors always act like this. The higher up the level, the higher ranked the worker, and the less intimidated they are of me.

"Hello." I say cheerfully.

Most of them just nod in my direction or smile stiffly. I don't try to be, and it's not exactly what I want, but these newbies always act like I'm a vengeful god about to strike them down when I walk into a room.

I press the button for the elevator, and when the doors open, immediately everyone in it rushes out of it to give me a clear ride up. I hold back a laugh. I'm not even that intimidating and yet, my lower ranking staff still fears me.

When I reach the 114th floor, my and only my highest ranking employees' floor, I am met with the sound of talking, and lots of it. A bunch of my coworkers, even Lucius Fox, are standing around one employee's desk, watching something on the computer monitor. They all stop when they see me.

"What's going on? Lucius?" I ask, walking towards the desk.

"Bruce," Lucius starts, "You might want to see this."

I walk towards the desk, but as soon as I see what's on the monitor, I know what it is.

"Mr. Wayne, have you ever seen anything like it? It's amazing!" one coworker asks, entranced.

"Central City is calling it _The Flash_!" another exclaims.

I try not to laugh again, I may have known about Barry for a while now, but the news about his work in Central City have only just started becoming _big_ news in Gotham. I act surprised and enamored about the article, even though I know everything about the Flash already.

"Alright, back to your desks please." I say finally.

"Truly amazing…" someone murmurs as they walk away.

I walk into my glass office and close the door. Just as I sit down, my phone starts buzzing, but it isn't my regular phone. Out of the innermost pocket of my jacket, I pull out a black phone and look at its screen. It's Barry.

"Allen, what's up?" I ask.

"_Bruce, Oliver and I need to meet with you. It's urgent._" Barry replies quietly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Just meet us next Tuesday, we're following a story."

Barry hangs up. What was that about? _"Following a story"_? What was that supposed to mean?

The phone buzzes again. It's a follow-up text from Oliver, _'Tuesday the 17__th__, 11:30pm. We have something really big for you.'_

I slowly set down the phone and stare at it. Something big… Following a story… What on earth were they talking about? And why make me wait until Tuesday to hear it? I see Lucius coming towards my office and quickly stuff the black phone back into my pocket.

"Could I have a moment Bruce?"

"Of course Lucius, what do you need?"

Lucius makes complete sure the door is locked and sealed before saying anything, "I wanted to talk to you about that new bike you asked for."

"Oohhh. You mean the Catbike?" I was worried he was going to bring up something else…

"Yes. Well, I wanted to ask you if you like what I have on it so far." Lucius pulls out his phone and shows me the specs on the motorcycle.

I look over it multiple times, "Looks good to me, but to make it more intimidating for the Cat, put more artillery on the outside of it so everyone can see it."

"Consider it done Bruce." Lucius stands up. Just before he opens the door, he says "By the way, how's that Batcam going? You figure it out? Or are you finally going to let me help with it?"

I close my eyes, smirk, and shake my head, "No, I haven't figured it out yet, but no, I don't need your help. I'm going to figure this one out on my own Lucius."

"If you say so." Lucius replies, and walks out of my office.

After three hours of sitting in my office, I head back out into the city, the sun higher in the sky.

One hour to lunch and I have no idea how to spend the rest of this free time.

As I keep walking, I see a cat sitting on the corner, across the street. Its fur is pale yellow and darker rings of fur wrap around its back Wait, I recognize that cat, it's one of the ones Selina lives with.

I look up at the sign on the building, it says "The Pampered Ones" in loopy, LED lights. I walk towards the store cautiously. There, looking over handbags and shoes, in a short red dress, is Selina. I can't help but stare, she looks… stunning! Selina turns towards the window, but just before she would have seen me, I jump away, hiding out of her view.

I walk quickly away and decide I should start making my way towards the café, I did, in fact, promise Selina I'd be waiting outside the door for her. I think back to Selina's new look… well, she's certainly putting the money I gave her to good use, I'm glad.

It's 1:40pm and I wait outside of the Café Petite, one earbud in, listening to this newish artist called "Gotye". I send a message to Alfred to pick us up at the café at 2:30.

After fifteen minutes, I see a very distant figure in red striding towards me, a cat at her heels. Selina. I stuff my phone and earbuds back into my pocket once more and stand up straight.

"You came!" I say when she walks up.

"You thought I wouldn't?" Selina asks

"No… Most girls I've met usually don't when I asked them."

Selina frowns, "I wonder why they would do that. I mean, you seem like a fairly nice guy."

My cheeks flush a little, "I guess I just haven't met that many nice girls."

Selina blushes, "…Well, are you going to take me in? I'm kind of hungry you know." She grins.

"Right! Sorry…" I laugh, "You look amazing by the way. I love your hair."

Selina reddens even more, "I never really thanked you for helping me yesterday."

"Selina, you don't need to thank me. I knew you needed help, and it was no trouble."

"Well thanks anyways."

I walk Selina inside and sit us in a small booth beside a window towards the back of the café.

When the waiter arrives to take our order, I just say, "The usual, but for two." And he nods. Selina doesn't know what I'm getting her, but I'm getting my favorite dish; French Onion soup.

Soon the waiter brings us the two small bowls of soup with bread on the side. "I hope you like it." He says to Selina with a smile.

"Mmmmm. This is delicious! What is it?" Selina asks after taking a bite.

"It's called French Onion soup. It is my favorite dish here." I grin, "I thought you might like it."

Selina looks up at me after taking a few more bites, "So why did you ask me to meet you?" she asks.

I glance around, seeing if anyone is listening. I wish I could tell her here, but it's too public. I can't just come out and say _'I'm Batman.'_ without everyone hearing and either everyone thinking that I'm weird, or believing it and blowing my secret identity. "Well there's some important things I need to talk to you about." I say, lowering my voice slightly.

"Like what?" Selina asks.

"I can't tell you here. But I have a more private spot we can go to."

She gives me a puzzled look, "Why not here? What's so serious?"

"Again, I can't tell you here." I sigh. I hate that I have to be so secretive and keep annoying her like this.

Looking frustrated she asks the thing that has probably been on her mind ever since yesterday, "Why should I trust you?"

I bite my lip, I knew this was coming, but I just don't know how to get her to trust me, "Just trust me okay? I can't explain all of this in public."

"Then why did you even bring me here if you knew we would have to talk somewhere else?!" Selina sounds really agitated.

I look down at the table sadly, "Because I wanted to have a nice afternoon with you Selina. I like you a lot."

"Oh…" she says, looking guilty, "I like you too Bruce, but I just don't know if I can or should trust you or not. I mean, I only met you yesterday."

"It's okay… I get that…" I roll my lips together, "Can we just finish our meal and leave?"

"Okay." she says quietly.

I pay the check silently and walk outside where Alfred is wasting for us in front of our black limousine.

"Where are we going?" Selina asks, glancing at the car with uneasily.

"My house." I reply with a half-smile, "This is Alfred by the way. He's my butler." I wanted to say that he was my father, but it wouldn't make sense to Selina yet.

Alfred bows, and opens the backseat door.

"Thank you Alfred." I beam.

"Anything for you Master Bruce." Alfred turns his attention to Selina, "And this must be Lady Kyle?"

Selina looks as if she'll laugh, "You can call me Selina, Alfred." She giggles.

"As you wish milady."

I slide into the backseat of the car and pull Selina gently in with me.

"So, what is it that you so urgently need to talk about?" she asks.

Not knowing how to start, I say "Well, let me just put it this way. I know a lot more about you than you know about me."

Selina's eyes widen and her jaw drops. She stares at me, "What the hell do you mean?!"

"I've monitored you since you snuck into Gotham." I say, but, that might have been the wrong choice of words…

"Oh my god! You're a stalker!" she shouts. Selina is about to slap me, but I grab her wrists. Yep, Alfred was right, she did not take that part well...

"It's not like that!" I shout, trying to calm her down, "When you escaped from Sprang Hall, everyone heard about it. Like everyone else, I thought you might be a dangerous lunatic. But unlike everyone else, Alfred and I watched you and realized how young, innocent, and harmless you were. We've been watching you over the years seeing how you've progressed and how you'd learned to communicate with those cats. When I saw how you took out those thugs last night, I knew you had potential and that I had to help you become a hero."

Selina's face falls and suddenly looks astonished, "How could you help me become a hero?"

I pause, how to explain this? "Well, I'm not really supposed to tell anyone, but I try and fight crime too."

"You?" she asks.

"Well, yeah. I started training and learning self-defense and fighting skills a while after my parents were murdered twelve years ago. I've actually been going out and catching thieves for a little over two years now."

"Your parents were murdered?" Selina looks mortified. She really has been in a bubble news-wise…

I nod slowly, I don't really want to talk about this subject, but she needs to know. "I was standing there when it happened. My parents and I were walking back from the Monarch Theater after seeing an opera, when a mugger jumped out of the shadows. He demanded for my mother's pearl necklace, and when mother refused, he pulled out a gun. My father jumped in front of her to protect her, and said that we would never give him the pleasure of stealing it. So, the mugger shot him, and then my mom. I was balling my eyes out and all he said was "Shut up you little brat!"… I was eight at the time."

"Oh my god… wow…" Selina looks at me as if I'm a poor poor soul. "So who took care of you?"

"Alfred of course. He's like my godfather. It's just been me and him for a long time… But enough about me, from what I've heard your early childhood was pretty horrifying too."

Selina doesn't look like she wants to talk about her past either, "Mmmhmm... My poor mother... She just couldn't take it anymore. To this day, I still hate my father for what he did to her."

"Did you ever get to see your sister again?"

"No… When she heard my Aunt Mia had sent me off to Sprang, she had a panic attack… She was so frantic, she shot Aunt Mia, then ended up killing herself… After losing Mother and Father, she was devastated that I was gone too… I was the only person she ever looked up to."

"Jeez… So you have no family either… Looks like we're pretty much in the same boat." I want to grab her hand to comfort her, but it's too soon for that.

"Yep…"

I glance out the window as we draw up nearer to the manor, "Well, here we are… What do you think?"

Selina looks out the window and has to do a double take, "It's amazing!" she says in awe.

Alfred pulls into the circular drive and lets us out of the car. "Right this way." he says, gesturing to follow him.

I realize as soon as we walk in that I'm not ready for Selina to know the secret entrance to that Batcave just yet, so I grab a spare handkerchief and walk towards her, "I'm sorry about this, but I have to blindfold you before we can go into my secret lair. No one is allowed to know the location of the entrance except me and Alfred."

"Okay." She says, allowing me to tie the cloth around her eyes as a blindfold.

I help Selina walk into the library and press the button for the lift. Alfred stays up stairs and we ride down. As soon as we've stepped out of the lift, I take off Selina's blindfold. She looks around in amazement at everything.

"Welcome to the Batcave!" I announce, spreading my arms wide.

"It's awesome! I love it! But why do you call it the Batcave?" she asks, not making a connection.

"Because… I'm Batman of course." I wink slyly.

"Wait what?! You're the batman? I thought he was so much older! You really know how to do all of that stuff?"

"Yeah. I am and I do." I grin proudly.

"Why do you do it? I mean why the bat? What's your reason? I understand about your parents, but what really made you start doing this?"

I sigh. It's not that I don't want her to know, but again, more things to explain… "It's kind of a long story."

"I don't mind, I can stay for a while."

"Alright… Around a year and a half after my parents' death, Alfred took me Park Row—aka Crime Alley—to visit the small monument that Gotham put together for my parents and to meet up with social worker Leslie Thompkins. Unfortunately, we never got to see her that night… we got caught right in the middle of a heist. A gang of men were attempting to rob a young woman and we walked right into it. One of the men aimed a gun at the two of us, telling us to get on our knees, but Alfred refused. Being a man trained in hand-to-hand combat from his time in the military, he stood up to the gang and started trying to take them on. He was winning… until one of the gang shot him in the thigh. The gang forced the woman and me to the ground beside Alfred, our hands behind our heads. After that, we didn't move from our crouched positions until the police and an ambulance arrived.

"It was after that incident, I realized that Gotham needs help, and soon. People seem to be dying every day. And that is when I knew what I wanted to do with my life other than being some orphaned, rich kid that no one cares about… Alfred has been sending me around the world so I can attain intellectual and physical perfection by learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, disguise, and escape artistry."

I pause, going back to Selina's other question, and she stays silent to listen, "Now, about the bat. I have a fear of bats, so I use it as a symbol to strike as much fear into others as they do to me. Being the Bat makes me feel important, it shines a whole new light on life. Doing what we do as heroes can be pretty dangerous, but that's what I like about it."

Selina cocks her head slightly, "So what do I have to do with this? What part do I play?"

Just the question I was hoping she'd ask! "Well, I've been thinking about finding a partner to help me save Gotham, aaand I think you would be the perfect match. We would just have to train together to make sure our fighting styles work well together."

"Well that's great and all, but what would I be? If you're the Bat, then what am I?"

"You don't know?" I grin.

"I don't know what?"

"What everyone is calling you."

"No." How has she not heard?

"Everyone calls you Catwoman, or just the Cat. And in some cases, like last night, _Kitty_. You really didn't catch onto that?"

"No. What's your poi—oh…" Selina says, finally realizing, "So you'd be the Bat and I'd be the Cat."

"Sooo? Are you in or what Selina?"

Selina thinks for a moment, "When do we start?!" she says gleefully.

"Why not now?"

"I can't tonight. I've been away for almost the whole day, and the clan might start to get worried. How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"…Alright." I open his mouth to say something else, but I stops myself.

"What?" she ask.

I don't want to be rude, but I want to know. "I just wanted to know if your "clan" can _really_ be worried about you. I mean they're just cats right?" I just don't understand how a cat could love like that.

Selina glares at me, I must have really crossed a line that time, "They are not just cats! They are my family! They love me and have taken care of me when no one else did! And Bartus _is_ my best friend!"

"Whoa, calm down Selina. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you! I've just never really had a good experience with any of the cats I've ever come across, and I wasn't sure if a cat could actually care about a person like that… I was just curious." Wow, she really must have a bond with those cats…

Selina stares down at her feet, "Sorry I shouted… I guess not very good with people anymore. I've been on the defense too much today… I'm sorry I've been so rude."

"It's alright... I can understand the pressure you must feel I've been putting on you… Should I take you home?"

"I'm fine, I can find my way to the alley once I'm outside."

"Okay… But I have to blindfold you on the way out again."

I reach for the handkerchief, but short, remembering something important that might get her to stay a little longer.

"What's wrong?" she asks, puzzled.

"I forgot something."

"What?"

"You know that suit of yours?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it was a good idea, but it's not very sturdy or clean." I don't mean to be rude, but it is the truth… her suit was a very good thought, but it's very crudely made.

Selina raises an eyebrow, "I'm well aware of that, what about it?"

"Well, since I figured we could work together, I made you a suit like mine, in your style of course." I've been desperately waiting to show her this!

I press the button for my case of suits, pull the one with the cat's ears out, and hand it to Selina, "If it doesn't fit, I'll have Alfred come and fix it for you."

Selina runs her hands over the fabric, gives it a tug, and even attempts to stab her claw through it, which of course doesn't affect it.

"Where can I change?" she asks.

"The room on the other side of that door right behind you is safe."

Selina grins excitedly and goes through the door. Oooo, I hope she likes it! It took me ages to come up with a design for her. Retractable steal claws that move with her own naturally retracting ones, cat ears that actually detect distant sounds, a tail to reflect her personality and movements, boots and gloves that can store many many items, and even knives that extend from the fronts of her boots when she gives them a good stomp.

When Selina walks back into the main part of the Batcave, I smile, looking her up and down "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! It's absolutely perfect!" Selina sounds in awe.

"Good. It should be able to hold up for quite a while. Oh and your boots have spring-action climbing pitons, so you will be able to scale walls." I grab a couple more things from the case of suits, "Here, this is your utility belt, and your goggles" I say, handing her a pair of super high-tech goggles and a silver belt with dozens of compartments just like mine. "The goggles have many features and will never fall off unless you take them off. And as for the belt, only you or I can hold it and from now on, only you will be able to open it by sticking your claws into those five slots on the side." I indicate to five tiny slots arranged in an upside-down arch shape beside the first compartment of the belt, "Inside the belt are some my own assorted creations, designed for you. There are Batarangs—now spinning paws with claw-like spikes, which I like to call Biterclaws, a mini grapple gun that can hold up to four tons, bolas, tracers, smoke pellets, line launcher, tranquilizer gun, laser, pellet grenades, Taser, stun pellets, EMP gun, and one of my newest creations, a personal tracker so if you or I are in trouble or need assistance, we just activate it and it will show our location to each other."

Selina beams, "Wow, that's waay more equipment than I usually carry. How does it all fit into one belt?"

"You'll just have to see for yourself when you use it. You can put anything into the belt that you want, I just gave you the essentials. And you don't have to keep all of it in the belt, your boots and gloves have compartments for weapons too."

"You know Bruce, you really are a genius." she says, securing the goggles on top of her head and clasping the utility belt around her hips.

My cheeks flush for the second time today, "Thanks." I say, awkwardly scratching the back of my neck, "You're pretty clever yourself."

Selina grins sheepishly and rubs her finger on the bride of her nose, "Well… I should probably get going."

"Alright… But I have to blindfold you again on the way out." I say quietly for the second time.

"That's fine."

I guide her back into the lift, out of the library, and out the front doors where the sun is already beginning to say.

"Thanks for a great day." Selina smiles.

"Thank _you_." I correct.

She starts to walk away, but stops and turns back to me. Then, suddenly, Selina kisses me right on the lips and runs off, leaving me there, completely stunned.


	3. Chapter II - Reunions

_Chapter II – Reunions_

"Master Bruce?"

I snap out of my daze, "Huh, wha?"

"Is everything alright Master Bruce? Where's Ms. Kyle?"

"She—… she—uh, ran off…" I trail off, looking back out at where Selina had disappeared.

"She'll be back Master Bruce. Now, why don't you come back inside?"

"Alright…" I walk back up the steps and inside.

"What would you like for dinner Master Bruce?" Alfred asks, walking towards the kitchen.

"Er, surprise me." I reply, not completely paying attention.

I walk into the library and plop onto the couch. Selina… kissed me? It doesn't make any sense. She went from untrusting and paranoid about me, to attraction? I just don't get it…

I grab my Edgar Allen Poe book, but just as I'm about to start reading, the phone rings. I can hear Alfred pause what he's doing, "I got it Alfred." I call out before he starts heading towards a phone.

"Of course Master Bruce." Alfred says, and gets back to whatever he's cooking.

I pick up the receiver, "Bruce Wayne speaking." I say casually.

"Bruce, it's Lucius." The caller says, "I have your package."

I smile, "You are already finished? That was fast!"

"Thank you. I have just one final thing to add to it before I send it to you, but other than that, it's ready to go. Now, the reason I called is I wanted to know where and when you wanted it delivered."

"Ah, let's see… Exactly one mile east of you-know-where at 0:30 will do fine." I say.

"Sounds good Bruce, I'll see you then." Lucius says.

I set down the receiver and grab my poem book again.

"Who was that Master Bruce?" Alfred calls.

"Lucius Fox, he was just asking about where he should deliver Ms. Kyle's bike."

After a moment, Alfred's head appears in the door way, "Ms. Kyle's… bike?" he asks. I realize I must not have told him.

"Yes Alfred. A new motorbike for Ms. Kyle for crime fighting." I say casually.

"I see… Well, you just relax and read your book, I was cooking something earlier that shouldn't take too much longer to finish for dinner."

I return to my book:

'_Take this kiss upon the brow!_

_And, in parting from you now,_

_Thus much let me avow—_

_You are not wrong, who deem_

_That my days have been a dream;_

_Yet if hope has flown away_

_In a night, or in a day,_

_In a vision, or in none,_

_Is it therefore the less gone?_

_All that we see or seem_

_Is but a dream within a dream._

_I stand amid the roar_

_Of a surf-tormented shore,_

_And I hold within my hand_

_Grains of the golden sand—_

_How few! yet how they creep_

_Through my fingers to the deep,_

_While I weep—while I weep!_

_O God! can I not grasp_

_Them with a tighter clasp?_

_O God! can I not save_

_One from the pitiless wave?_

_Is all that we see or seem_

_But a dream within a dream?'_

Ah the writings of Edgar Allen Poe, such genius poems…

I smell the air and close my eyes. Mmmmm whatever Alfred's been preparing smells good. I sniff again, wait, I know that smell… Is it Scouse? Must be, those take forever to cook and Alfred said he started making it earlier…

I start reading _The City in the Sea_ next; another good poem.

"Is that Scouse Alfred?" I call absentmindedly, while reading the lines

'_Where the good and the bad and the worst and the best _

_Have gone to their eternal rest. _

_There shrines and palaces and towers'_

"Yes sir. I thought a rich lamb Scouse might please you… Does it Master Bruce?"

"I love a good Scouse Alfred, thank you." I reply.

'_On the long night-time of that town; _

_But light from out the lurid sea _

_Streams up the turrets silently-'_

Rain starts misting against the glass.

'_Up fanes- up Babylon-like walls- _

_Up shadowy long-forgotten bowers _

_Of sculptured ivy and stone flowers- _

_Up many and many a marvelous shrine'_

The wind picks up and slightly rattles the window boxes…

'_That all seem pendulous in air, _

_While from a proud tower in the town _

_Death looks gigantically down.'_

I love when poems seem to draw you in…

'_No swellings tell that winds may be _

_Upon some far-off happier sea- _

_No heavings hint that winds have been _

_On seas less hideously serene. _

_But lo, a stir is in the air! _

_The wave- there is a movement there! _

_As if the towers had thrust aside, _

_In slightly sinking, the dull tide- _

_As if their tops had feebly given _

_A void within the filmy Heaven. _

_The waves have now a redder glow- _

_The hours are breathing faint and low- _

_And when, amid no earthly moans, _

_Down, down that town shall settle hence, _

_Hell, rising from a thousand thrones, _

_Shall do it reverence.'_

The rain stops, the wind dies. May seem like strange weather to you, but it's pretty normal in Gotham.

"Dinner sir." Alfred calls.

"Yes Alfred. Coming." I lay down the poems on the couch.

The smell of Scouse is strong in the kitchen, but in a good way. Alfred brings two bowls of the creamy stew to the table and sits down across from me. He didn't use to eat dinner with me—keeping his butler manor—but when I was fourteen, I finally persuaded him to sit down and eat at the table. We never use the dining room though, always the large round kitchen table.

"Good Scouse, Alfred." I smile, after taking a bite of nice, chewy meat.

"Thank you sir." He replies, finally taking a bite of his own. Alfred had been watching me eat the first few bites before starting. He always does, "How was your date with Ms. Kyle?"

"Interesting…" I say, my eyebrows scrunching slightly, "Especially the end…"

"What happened?" Alfred asks, watching me intently.

"She was all over the place. One minute sweet, then untrusting, then sweet again, then yelling, then awkward, then excited, then awkward again, then after we went outside, she just randomly kissed me!"

Alfred's left eyebrow raises ever so slightly, "Did she?"

"Yeah, and then ran off without a word…"

"Women are interesting creatures Master Bruce… Here's my advice, always expect the unexpected with them."

I smirk, that's a statement to remember, and probably to live by, "You know, that same thing could be said for the Joker…" I say quietly.

"Indeed."

"I stopped in at the tower today." I say casually, taking another spoonful of Scouse.

"And how did that go? If I may ask."

"Interesting. It would seem Gotham is finally getting word of our friend Mr. Allen."

"I see, and what do they think of "The Flash"?"

"Oh Alfred you should have seen it! It was like some of them were entranced. I mean, who wouldn't be? With powers like that." I smile, and eat some more so I don't have to say anything else.

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy Master Bruce?" Alfred asks, his left eyebrow rising again.

In truth, I was—well, so was Oliver—a little jealous of Barry's superpowers at first, but I soon came to realize, we heroes, are all equals. No matter what powers we do or don't have, we all fight for the same thing, and that, makes us all equal. So, I look up and give Alfred an honest grin, "Not in the least Alfred."

"Good sir. Now, was there anything in particular you worked on with the enterprise?"

"Well, I am in the process of planning the company's 135th anniversary, but Wayne Tech is designing some new vehicles and high-grade weapons for the military. It's about time we created some new stuff for our soldiers."

"And, if I may, what are these vehicles and weapons?"

I set down my spoon and push my bowl aside, "Well, first off there's the new trucks and tanks we're working on, ones with improved speed and projectiles; then, in cooperation with NASA and the Aerospace division, we are working on some new fighter jets, tiny ones that are nearly undetectable; and finally, the division is designing new missiles and machine guns."

"Very good Master Bruce, and are there any other projects to be overseen?"

"I think the Medical and Biotech divisions are working on something, but I haven't gotten to that yet."

"Ah." is all Alfred says. He stands, grabs his and my empty bowls, and walks to the sink.

"Thank you for dinner Alfred, it was quite good." I say, heading towards the door.

"Of course Master Bruce." He smiles.

As I sit in the silence of the den, I contemplate either heading down to the Batcave to wait four hours, or to take a nap for three and then head out to meet up with Lucius… I go with the first… obviously the better choice. I mean, who needs to go to sleep at a normal hour when you don't have to get up early in the morning? I certainly don't. I almost always stay up until 4-5am and then sleep until 12pm, because I can.

I pick up the dress Selina left behind in her flurry to leave and lay it gently over the devices table. The clock says 12:17, I should probably start making my way to Lucius. I set down the device I'm tinkering and head to the vehicle room to get my mini car. It's the perfect vehicle for this sort of thing because it's absolutely silent and no one knows it has any association with The Bat.

Just, like I told Lucius, I head exactly one mile east of the outer Batcave entrance, and wait.

Lucius arrives right on time in a rented grey truck (as cover) towing a crate behind him.

The exchange is short and quiet, and then I'm off again.

I don't open the crate until I'm safe in the cave again. Gently, I unlatch the crate and lower the door. Inside, is the most amazing thing I think Lucius has ever built. My bike is pretty amazing, but there aren't as many weapons that show on the outside like this. I'm pretty sure this bad-ass bike will be enough to empress Selina. I stand back and smile at the bike once I've put it with my other vehicles.

I smile, what a good addition to my collection.

I check the Batcomputer, and for once, there's not an ounce of crime that can be detected. Wow, I can actually go to bed before 1:30 for once. But, just in case there is crime, my watch—thanks to the little bit of tinkering I did to it—will buzz me awake.

"Heading to bed already Master Bruce?" Alfred asks when I'm halfway up the large, arched staircase.

"For once Alfred, yes." I smirk.

"Good night then Master Bruce."

"Good night Alfred."

After changing, I press a button on the wall next to the light switch in my room and the curtains close, blocking out all the city lights. Then I hop into bed and fall asleep almost immediately.

I awake to Alfred knocking on my door, "Er, Master Bruce, Ms. Kyle is here to see you."

I sit up, "At this hour?" It's barely 6am.

"Yes sir, she said it was urgent."

"I'll be down in a moment, just let me put on my robe!" I say, grabbing my black robe from the Valet Stand and head down, tying it as I go.

"She's in the family room sir." Alfred whispers as I walk past.

"Selina!" I announce, walking into the family room, "You're here quite early. It's only six in the morning. Are you really _that_ excited to start training?" I smirk. I assume that's why she would be here, but by the look on her face, I slowly start to realize it's something much different.

"Actually, I came for a different reason…" Selina says.

"And what's that?" I ask, now slightly concerned.

"Well, first off, I was kidnapped last night."

My eyes widen to the size of saucers, "What?! Why didn't you contact me?! I gave you that personal tracker for _exactly_ that situation!"

"I was just having one of those days, alright? I forgot about it." Selina says, obviously irritated by her own mistake. "Now, back to what I was saying, I was kidnapped last night, but I wasn't the only one who was kidnapped. Commissioner Gordon's little girl Barbara was kidnapped to be used as bait for me. I walked right into the trap… So after I escaped with her, we went back to my lair, and all my cats have been taken!"

"They used Barbara Gordon as bait?! Why choose her?"

"I don't know." Selina shrugs, "But it was Dr. Dorian who's doing this. He's making my life a living chaos."

She can't be serious, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop. Do you mean _Emile_ Dorian? _The_ Emile Dorian?"

"You know him?"

Do I know him? Of course I know him! That sick Bastard…"Yes. I put him in jail about two years ago after I discovered he was doing horrible experiments on cats. Are you saying he's back at it again?!"

"I'm afraid so, and those cats you found him testing on were my original clan. He was after me."

"How'd he manage to escape though?" I am quite puzzled.

Selina purses her lips, "I don't know, but he has to be stopped!"

Ignoring the fact that I'm letting Selina see the secret entrance, I pull back the book, press the button, and escort her down to the cave. I toss Selina's red dress and the set of keys for her bike to her, "Those are for your new motorcycle." I explain about the keys.

"What new motorcycle?" Selina asks, examining them.

"I have an upgraded bike for you to replace your old Harley. It has everything you need, including its own GPS system so you don't have to use that one you stole." I wink at her knowingly.

"How'd you— never mind…" Selina says.

I chuckle, "By the way, I should probably tell you more about the tools I've given you, starting with the goggles. They have night vision, x-ray, weapon detector (it allows you to know if someone is armed or not), remote computer control (so you can send your motorbike to your location or hack into a computer, and, it can also check your vitals, or anyone you are looking at. Your belt has a security feature so if anyone other than you or I touches it, it will electrocute them. Your cowl actually has a sound defining feature which is controlled by a trigger in your gloves… Let's see… there was two more things… oh yeah, your boot and gloves. Your boots have blades that can be triggered by stomping them, they have springs in them for a little more bounce, and of course the wall climbing thing. Your gloves have the claws of course, triggers for your cowl, an emergency grappling hook, and a range of small knives hidden in the sides." I finish by pulling one of the knives I mentioned out.

"Is that all?" Selina says sarcastically.

"Just about." I laugh. "Now, let me introduce you to our vehicles." I type a password into the Batcomputer to open the vehicle room.

The stone panel slides up and I motion for Selina to follow.

I walk over to the Batwing and announce what it is.

"Over here is my Batbike." I continue, laying a hand on my motorcycle.

"And this, is yours." I add, pointing to hers.

"And, my most prized creation…" I pause to add affect, "The Batmobile!" I am quite proud of it, "It can do just about anything. It even turns into the Batboat."

"It's gorgeous!" Selina says, running her hand over the hood.

"Isn't it?" I beam. "Unfortunately, we won't be riding in this tonight. To be more discreet about spying on Dorian, we are both going to take the motorcycles. They are a lot quieter."

Selina smirks, obviously coming up with a joke, "Aww. I wanted to crash into Dorian's lab with the Batmobile. Scare him to death!"

I laugh, "That actually would be pretty funny, just charging through the wall right while he's working!"

We both enjoy the moment of happiness while it lasts, but both of our smiles fade after a while.

"Seriously though, we are going to have to get some real insight on Dorian before we just go crashing in. We don't want to go making more messes without having a little more proof first." I say, slightly glum.

"I know…" Selina sighs.

"Well… why don't you go put the dress you left here all night back on, and we can go up and have some breakfast?"

"Er… okay. I guess." She shrugs, "…Sorry I left so abruptly last night…"

"It's okay." My cheeks redden, remembering the kiss, "Thanks for the uh… kiss." I add quietly.

We stay silent for a moment, it's like Déjà vu with the awkward silence and the blushing.

Selina breaks the silence before it gets even weirder, "I'm just going to go change." she says, pointing to the door.

As soon as Selina leaves to change, I head to the Batcomputer and program in a little surprise I have planned for her, then quickly head upstairs do she can't catch me. I stand in front of a shelf of books while I wait for Selina to discover I left.

"Thanks for leaving me alone down there." She says suddenly, playfully sarcastic. I jump and turn around, "Wow, you really are like a cat! You nearly scared me to death Selina!"

She laughs, "Serves you right!"

"Come on Selina, let's go eat some breakfast." I purse my lips in a mix of a smirk and a fake angry frown.

Selina almost bursts out in laughter, "That's a face!" she snickers.

I playfully hit her arm, "Be quiet you cat lady."

Selina laughs loudly and we walk into the beautifully sunlit kitchen.

We sit at the table, waiting for breakfast. Selina is telling me something, but I just watch her admiringly. I'm amazed at how she can be so calm when she knows the life she's known for the past six years could be crumbling down. How calm she can be even though last night she was kidnapped by thugs. She is one of the bravest people I've ever met.

"Bruce, did you hear what I said?" she says, her voice breaking through my stare.

"Huh?"

Selina sighs, I think she figured out I was staring, "I said, what's for breakfast? I haven't had one with humans in probably seven years."

"Well, keeping that in mind, Alfred decided to go with some simple eggs and bacon for you so it wasn't _too_ different."

"I forget, what's bacon?"

I can't tell if Selina is actually messing with me or not on this, "Um, it's pig."

Selina smirks, "I'm just kidding! Just because I haven't exactly eaten the typical breakfast for the past seven years doesn't mean I don't remember what people eat. And thank you for going with something simple, it'll give my palette time to adjust back to regular foods." When she says not the typical breakfast, she really means it. I mean, there was a time she was eating rats and mice because that's all she had access to, and most of the time she's been eating fish.

"Anything to make you feel more welcome Selina."

After breakfast, I treated Selina to some of my favorite literature. I'm disappointed to say she didn't like—well, really _understand_—Edgar Allen Poe, but she does rather enjoy The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. As I read, I feel her lean over and rest her head on my shoulder and I have to resist the urge to stroke her hair.

"_"If you ever deny it again I'll drown you. It's_

_WELL for you to set there and blubber like a baby - it's_

_fitten for you, after the way you've acted. I never_

_see such an old ostrich for wanting to gobble every-_

_thing - and I a-trusting you all the time, like you was_

_my own father. You ought to been ashamed of your-_

_self to stand by and hear it saddled on to a lot of poor_

_niggers, and you never say a word for 'em. It makes_

_me feel ridiculous to think I was soft enough to BELIEVE_

_that rubbage. Cuss you, I can see now why you was_

_so anxious to make up the deffisit - you wanted to_

_get what money I'd got out of the Nonesuch and one_

_thing or another, and scoop it ALL!"_

_The king says, timid, and still a-snuffling:_

_"Why, duke, it was you that said make up the_

_deffisit; it warn't me."_

_"Dry up! I don't want to hear no more out of_

_you!" says the duke. "And NOW you see what you_

_GOT by it. They've got all their own money back, and_

_all of OURN but a shekel or two BESIDES. G'long to bed,_

_and don't you deffersit ME no more deffersits, long 's_

_YOU live!"_

_So the king sneaked into the wigwam and took to_

_his bottle for comfort, and before long the duke tackled_

_HIS bottle; and so in about a half an hour they was as_

_thick as thieves again, and the tighter they got the_

_lovinger they got, and went off a-snoring in each_

_other's arms. They both got powerful mellow, but I_

_noticed the king didn't get mellow enough to forget to_

_remember to not deny about hiding the money-bag_

_again. That made me feel easy and satisfied. Of_

_course when they got to snoring we had a long gabble,_

_and I told Jim everything._"

"Is that the end of the chapter?" Selina asks, looking up at me.

"Yes, but trust me there's still quite a bit to go." I smile.

"Just one more?"

I look up at the clock, "I think we have time just for one more."

When I've finished chapter 31, I look up at the setting sun and my face falls slightly.

"Time to suit up I guess." I say gloomily.

"Aww." Selina sighs, pushing herself off of the leather couch.

I stand and help pull her to her feet, "Come on, it'll be fun." I wink, hitting her shoulder lightly. "And, if we get out of there okay, maybe I'll take us out for a ride in the Batwing."

Selina and I pull on our suits and I review each weapon and tool with her as we pack each one into our belts.

"EMP gun, what does it do?" I ask quickly, handing it to her

"Disables any and all electrical equipment." Selina replies, putting it back into her belt.

I pick up a hand full of stun pellets, "What are these and what do they do?"

Selina takes them from my hand, "Stun pellets, and they emit bright light and deafening sound to completely blind and deafen enemies."

"Good job! Now," I pick up a new tool I've been saving, "This is a Rebreather, it will allow you to breath underwater or survive in areas with low oxygen."

Selina puts it too into her belt, "Anything else?"

"Well, I have other tools and weapons than that, but you won't be needing them."

"Alright then, are we ready to go?"

"Actually, I have one more thing to give you." I pick up a container full of the surprise I programed into the computer earlier, "Here, these are trackers for your clan. They clip onto the insides of their ears painlessly, and are very discreet. I designed them just for your cats."

"When, and how did you have time to make these?"

"I actually designed them while you were getting changed this morning. The Bat computer has been working on them all day." I say casually.

"You really did that for me?" Selina asks, completely stunned.

"Yeah, I really did." I smirk, "They are already to go whenever you are. You can program them to each individual cat by using your goggles. Which can be voice activated by the way."

"Thanks Bruce. You are really sweet."

I smile at her, but it quickly fades, "Thanks. But enough of the sappy stuff, we need to get serious and get going."

Selina's smile fades too, "Yeah, let's go."

Selina and I both make sure our gear is secure and we hop on our bikes, "Ready?" I ask, revving my bike. A separate rock panel opens up behind the vehicles, and I spin my bike around to face it.

Selina starts up her bike and faces the exit too. "Ready." she nods reassuringly.

Selina and I speed down the streets of Downtown Gotham, weaving in and out of the few cars that are on the road. Surprisingly, there's not a police officer in site about to pull us over. Which as concerning as that is for the safety of the rest of the city, at the moment it's helping us greatly.

"You okay Selina?" I radio in to the headset of my helmet, looking over at her.

"Doing just fine Bruce." She radios back.

"Alright, just checking. Get ready to take this next exit."

I merge into Selina's lane and we both move onto the exit ramp.

We take a left and in front of us a building with the faded, outdated letters of Luther Corp on it's sign.

I turn suddenly down a different road instead of going straight towards the lab.

We hide the bikes in a pitch black alley and creep towards the abandoned building.

When we reach the side of the building, I pull out my grappling gun and nod at Selina to do the same, but she shakes her head, "_I prefer to climb._" Selina whispers. She releases her claws and triggers the spring-actioned climbing pistons in her boots. I shrug, well, I'm glad she's using her new tech. I aim my gun.

Selina runs up the side of the building and reaches the top much faster than I did, and I wasn't taking my time, "_Okay, I didn't know the pistons worked _that_ well!_" I exclaim, landing on the roof five seconds after her.

Selina looks down at her boots, where small climbing spokes stuck out of the tips like claws, "I_ didn't even know I could do that!_" She whispers back.

I shrug again, "_Come on._" I beckon, creeping towards the glass skylights.

I switch on my sound defining device in my cowl, but it just can't seem to pick up on what Dorian is saying. All I know is that he had one of Selina's cats—I think it's Bartus unfortunately—and he's talking to him, but then, Dorian sneers and…looks up at us! He already knew we were there! But how?!

"How did Dorian know we were going to be up here?!" I ask, bewildered.

Selina shakes her head, confused, and turns back to what is going on down below. Dorian picks up a container filled with a strange, green substance and faces Bartus, and my sound device finally picks up on him, "This is a mixture of meteor rock that was discovered in Smallville Kansas. It causes strange things to happen to living organisms when mixed with something powerful."

"Meteor rock…" I stop, but suddenly I realize what he was talking about and I look over at Selina in horror, "That's Kryptonite!"

Selina gives me a worried look, not understanding, "Krypto-what?"

"Something very dangerous, I'll explain later. We have to get down there!"

Dorian sneers up at us again, then turns to fill a needle with the Kryptonite mixture. While his back is still turned, I pull out a can of explosive gel and spray it onto the plexiglass, "Step back." I say, pushing Selina behind me and backing up.

I ignite the gel and the plexiglass rains down upon Dorian. Selina jumps and lands on Dorian, "Gaaaaarr!" he shouts.

"Destroy the Kryptonite mixture!" I shout, running towards the cages to release the poor cats Dorian was holding hostage.

As I open the next row of cages, big explosions start going off from the other side of the room.

A couple more explosions start erupting from the damage, "SELINA, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I shout over the noise.

"I'M NOT REALLY SURE!" she screams back, heading to the other cages to release the rest of the captured cats.

Another huge explosion blows up a section of the wall, "WE SHOULD PROBABLY GET OUT OF HERE!" I say loudly, stating the obvious, as the rest of the cats jumping down from the cages.

"WHAT ABOUT DORIAN?" Selina shouts anxiously.

I look back at his unconscious form, feeling guilty, but we don't have time, "LEAVE HIM! JUST GET THE CATS'S AND GO!"

Selina picks up Bartus and meows something loudly to the other cats.

We get out just in time and watch in horror as the abandoned building goes up in flames, explosions blowing out the walls. Selina keeps staring, but suddenly I get a weird feeling, like uncontrollable giddiness. I try to keep myself from chuckling, but I burst into a fit of laughter.

Selina looks over at me with a weird expression, "What are you laughing at?! I just blew up a building and killed a guy in the process!"

I continue to laugh, and when the next sentence comes out of my mouth I wish I could take it back immediately, "Well, killing him is what you wanted wasn't it?"

Why on earth did I say that?! Selina looks at me as if I'm insane, "Yeah, I _wanted_ to, but you said not to!"

I still laugh, I try to get a sensible sentence out, but something is keeping me from doing so, "You know, for your first rescue mission, that wasn't bad!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Selina shouts at me.

I'm now giggling like a madman, I can't do anything, my chest is contracting in laughter painfully, and my eyes are starting to water. Then, I collapse, my body jolting with the hysterical laughter.

Selina meows and gets down onto her knees beside me. The world starts to fade and I can't move other than twitching with giggles. Selina stares into my eyes, and I try to look into her face as the edges of my vision blackens, "Bruce! Are you still there Bruce?! Stay with me!" I try as painfully as I can to get a sentence out, but all I can manage is "H-h-h-e-elp!"

Selina cups her hands under my head just as everything goes dark.


	4. Chapter III - Joker Venom

_Chapter III – Joker Venom_

As soon as my world goes black, it's like I've entered a whole new one. Everything around me is flashing green and purple, and I seem to be in a strange, unearthly amusement park. The black pavement that is the ground is slowly crumbling away. I run towards what appears to be a Ferris wheel, but when I grab onto it to keep from falling into the ever growing abyss, the rungs become snakes that are laughing creepily at me. The ground beneath me begins to crumble, so, in stupid courage, I grab onto the snakes which immediately turn back into green rungs. I start to climb just as the pavement I had been standing on topples away.

Suddenly, the pavement doesn't just crumble slowly, it disappears, leaving only the rides in the park suspended in midair. With a jolt, all the rides start up, tugging me upward. Music starts playing for the rides, but it isn't cheery, it's haunting, and a weird sound tinkers in the background; more laughing.

The laughing gets louder, and the rides speed up, forcing me to cling on for dear life. The face of the Joker floats around in front of my face, laughing as they watch me struggle. The Ferris wheel jolts again, sending me flying forward through the air, heading straight for the abyss. Just as I'm starting to fall into it, the rollercoaster zooms through, snatching me in one of the cars. Again, I cling on for dear life as the rollercoaster decides to do loop-de-loops in the air. The coaster climbs quickly up an invisible hill, and stops for a moment, allowing me to climb into a seat and strap in before it jolts and goes zooming straight down. Obstacles start appearing randomly, nearly taking off my head every time. Out of nowhere, a wall appears and the coaster continues to barrel straight at it. I struggle to get out of the restraints, but they pull tighter and tighter against me until I can't move. Then, WHAM we've smashed into the wall, but somehow, I'm unharmed. The purple and green world disappears and suddenly I'm standing in an alley way. The one my parents were murdered in. In front of me, as if frozen in time, are the bodies of my dead parents, my eight year-old self is kneeling over them, and the mugger who shot them is frozen in mid-run. I walk forward, something about this doesn't feel right… everyone is facing away—even my parents' bodies—the air has a certain chill to it, and not to mention time is standing still and yet I'm here, able to move around my own memory…

The ringing laughter from earlier still bounces around in my head as I walk forward to see if I can finally see who the mugger really was, but as soon as my leg brushes the shoulder of my younger self, I feel a hand on my ankle.

I turn around quickly and scream; my younger self, my mom, my dad, and now the mugger, are all staring at me, but instead of their faces, it's the Joker's. My mom's dead body clings onto my ankle and smiles insanely up at me. I jump back and all of them start laughing. My parents push off of the ground, still staring and grinning at me, and my younger self and the mugger start walking slowly towards me.

I back up slowly, completely terrified and sickened by the white faces smiling at me horridly. Suddenly, more people with the Joker's face appear and start walking towards me too as I back up into a wall. Selina, Alfred, Lucius, Leslie Thompkins, Barry, Oliver, and even that man I met a couple weeks ago; Harvey Dent.

The laughs ringing in my ears grow louder, almost deafening now. The people are almost right up against me and my father's body gropes my arm with a cold, dead hand.

Behind the crowd of creepy Joker-faced people, a man in a purple suit and green hair appears, grinning at me evilly. "Have fun Batsy!" he laughs, and all of the Joker-faced people start grabbing me while insanely and gleefully singing, "Batsy's gonna get it! Batsy's gonna get it!"

I try to push them away, but they cling to my clothes, ripping them to shreds. I close my eyes, their voices ringing in my ears, then suddenly, it stops. I open my eyes and the wood of a table is front of them.

I sit up, pushing away from the table. Selina is staring at me, "Are you alright Bruce?"

I rub my eyes, "What happened?"

"You were just sitting there, talking to me, and then you just sorta dozed off."

I scrunch my eyebrows, I don't remember that… in fact, I don't even remember what I was doing before I fell asleep… weird.

I look around, Alfred is standing at the sink, washing dishes and humming a tune that sounds familiar, but I can't think of it.

"Bruce?"

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine…" I say, "Just tired from hunting Dorian last night I guess."

Selina looks confused, "Dor—? Who or what is a Dorian?"

I raise my eyebrow, how could she forget who he is? "Um, Emile Dorian? The one who stole your cats?" I remind her.

"Wait, stole my cats? My cats are upstairs just fine… Bruce, are you sure you're alright?"

What is going on? Is Selina trying to mess with me or something? "Never mind, forget I said anything… I'm going upstairs." I stand up.

"Um okay." Selina looks very puzzled and concerned as I leave.

I walk up the stairs. Is Selina playing a prank on me? I could swear we went out to the abandoned lab to hunt Dorian last night. And I know for sure Selina told me her den was ransacked and her clan of cats was taken… Wait, she said her cats were upstairs… Shouldn't they be back at her den?

I run up the stairs the rest of the way and open each of the rooms, looking for the cats. Finally, at the fifth door I find them, but their numbers are significantly reduced. I know for a fact Selina has a clan of no less than twelve cats, and yet I only see three; Bartus, that pale yellow one with the rings, and a white one with black paws.

I check the rest of the rooms, empty. What happened to Selina's clan?

"Bruce?" Selina calls, "Bruce what are you doing?"

"Selina, where's the rest of your clan? I only see three?"

"My—my clan? Bruce, what're you talking about? I've only ever had Bartus, Lotus, and Boots, before that I only had Marinn. I've lived here for almost even years, you should know that."

What the heck is she talking about?! "S-seven years? Selina, you only met me a couple days ago in the fish market." Something is really not right!

"I've lived here ever since I escaped from Sprang Hall! Bruce, I think you need help!"

I open my mouth to say more, but I stop, thinking about something. I run downstairs into the library and remove the book in front of where the button for the Batcave lift should be… Nothing. I tear down the books from the shelf, searching.

"Master Bruce! What are you doing? Are you alright?!"

I turn around to see Alfred and Selina standing in the doorway, looking quite frightened.

"What happened to the Batcave?! Where's the entrance?!" I shout, looking back and forth between the two of them."

Selina has her hand over her mouth and Alfred has his hand on his chest, "B-bat cave sir?" Alfred asks timidly, "There's no such thing here."

I'm becoming frantic, "What is this cruel joke?! The Batcave has been sitting under this mansion for five years!"

"Bruce, the cave that was under the mansion was filled in five years ago because the river in it was causing structural damage…" Selina says quietly.

Oh my god, what is going on here?! I push past them and out of the mansion, "I need some air." is all I say.

It's cloudy outside as I walk furiously down the drive. This cannot be happening, is the life I've thought I've known for the past twelve years all been but a dream? It can't be, but then again, nothing is making sense at the moment.

As I walk past Amusement Mile, I realize something; the graffiti face of the Joker and the words "Joker's Fun House" no longer exist in the park… I stop and stare at the empty spot. Something really not right is going on and I want to find out what!

Just then, I hear the sirens of a police car. I turn around to see Commissioner Gordon pull up behind me in his unmarked car.

I don't know why, but I instinctively put my arms up to surrender.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you Bruce." Jim says, stepping out of the car.

I drop my arms, "Hey Jim." I say.

"Did you pop the question to Selina last night like you said?" he asks, looking excited, but then his face falls, "Something the matter Bruce? She didn't say no, did she?"

"No, I haven't asked yet." I say, not remembering anything of the sort, "Something weird is going on, that's all."

Jim looks disappointed, "Weird? How so?"

Well, maybe Jim can tell me what's going on… I start with something a little more benign, "Jim, was there ever a man's white face with green hair spray painted in Amusement Mile?"

Jim looks bewildered by this question, "No, there's never been any graffiti in Amusement Mile. Thanks to Batman that is."

A flicker of hope, "Batman?"

"Yes, the vigilante in black. You know, the one who has been protecting this city for six years now?"

Wait, six? But I've only been Batman for two years, "S-six years?"

"Have you been living under a rock Bruce?" Jim asks jokingly, "Pay attention to the news!"

Okay, now I definitely know something's up. Jim would never lie to me, and not to mention he _hates_ The Bat—me, but he doesn't know that—as far as I know. And yet, he sounds almost giddy about what Batman does.

Something Jim has beeps, "Well, it was good seeing you Bruce, but duty calls! Good luck with the proposal!" Jim calls as he heads back to his car.

I wave at him with a half-smile, this is not right at all.

I continue towards Midtown, and when I reach the edge, the city seems oddly calm. The streets are cleaner, and there's not an ounce of crime in site. It's almost eerie seeing my city so peaceful, what's happened to it?

I look towards Wayne Tower, but it too doesn't feel the same.

Just then, I feel a breeze as a red streak zooms by. Barry.

What's he doing in Gotham? I watch the streak carefully as he enters ACE Chemicals. I follow.

As soon as I reach ACE, I sneak inside before anyone can notice. Just down the hall, talking to Oliver—as Green Arrow—is the Flash.

Without thinking I shout, "Barry! Oliver! What are you two doing in Gotham?"

They're both taken aback and they stare at me. "Um, Sir," Oliver starts, his voice disguised, "What did you just call us?"

"Oliver, it's me, Bruce Wayne? You know, Batman?" I say, desperately looking for some sign of recognition. Come on, I _have_ to be Batman! Who else would it be?!

"Barry?" I plead.

"Dude I don't know who you are, how you know us, or why you're making up stories about being Batman, but we're a little busy right now. So would you please go back to your aristocratic home and let us do our job?" Barry says, a little annoyed.

Oliver nudges Barry, "Allen, that's Bruce Wayne," he says quietly. At first I think at least Oliver has come to his senses, but then he says, "He's one of the richest men in the country besides me, and he's one of my company's largest rivals, so be a little nicer!"

"Rival?! Since when?!" Queen Consolidated has been one of Wayne Industries biggest partner companies since I started running my family's company!

"Mr. Wayne? Do you need us to take you home?" Barry now sounds concerned.

I'm getting really frustrated, "NO! I'm fine…" I growl, then I think of something, "Just tell me this, so I can have some sense of sanity… who really is Batman if it isn't me?" there's just a hint of hysteria in my voice now.

Barry and Oliver, completely bewildered, give each other a look, "Er, we can't tell you that Mr. Wayne. We have a vow to never reveal our secret identities." Oliver says.

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" I yell. And push past them into the heart of the factory.

Barry steps forward, "Mr. Wayne? Um, are you alright?"

"Just let me be, I need time to take all of this in." I say, putting my left hand up to stop him as I put my other hand to my eyes to rub them. I don't understand any of this, just yesterday I swear I was hanging out with Selina all day, reading her Huckleberry Finn and admiring how brave she was considering her clan was abducted, and yet, here I am, confronting Oliver Queen and Barry Allen and they don't even know who I am! I'm apparently not Batman, and because I took her in at a young age, Selina isn't Catwoman and has really no connection to cats other than owning a few. Not to mention, because I never existed as the Bat—it apparently being someone else—the Joker was never created. Now, what I still don't understand, is how I got to this point. If this is reality, how is it that I've made it to this point in my life thinking that the apparent "delusion" I'm believing _was_ my life? What have I been missing in the last twelve years? Was I imagining my whole life before? Was it just a very long dream I keep revisiting in my sleep so many times I believed it to be reality? Or, in fact, is this life I'm living right now the dream and what I remember the reality? In either case, I can't tell, both of these lives feel so real I can taste it, and yet I'm caught somewhere in between, fighting to know what's real and what's not. Ugh, this is killing my brain!

A subtle thud brings my attention up. A figure in black has just appeared in between myself and Barry and Oliver, but apparently didn't notice me for it's facing the opposite direction and aims its sentence at Barry and Oliver only. "You called?" the figure asks, his voice also disguised by a device, just like Oliver… This, it would appear, is the Batman of whatever this reality is.

"Bats, um…" Oliver points towards me.

Batman turns around and I finally get a glimpse of his half concealed face, "Who are you? Really?" I ask, before the Bat can react.

"B-Bruce?" Batman's voice falters.

I'm not sure what comes over me, but I punch the Bat, "I said," I growl, "Who are you?!"

"ARG!" Batman pinches his nose… where I punched him… "Bru—Mr. Wayne! What has come over you?!"

I have no idea where this rage is coming from. "Why. Can no one. Give me. A straight ANSWER?!" I shout, punching Batman with each pause.

I hear the SHVING of Oliver drawing back his bow as Barry zooms around and kicks me in the back.

"Stand down Mr. Wayne." Oliver says fiercely, his bow still aimed at me crouched on the ground.

I cough once, "All. I want. Is to know. Who you are Batman." I slowly start to stand back up, my hands raised in surrender.

"I'm sorry Bru—Mr. Wayne, I cannot give you the truth of my identity. I have told no one, and that's the way it shall stay. Now please, calm down and let Flash escort you home to your manor." Batman says, trying to calm me with a gentle voice. Wait, why does he keep faltering with my name?

"So not even these two know who you are?" I ask, faking a calmer tone.

"No."

I slowly take a step forward, my eyes still focused on Batman, "Why?" I say softly.

"I have my reasons… Stay back Bru—Mr. Wayne."

I take another step forward, "Why do you keep faltering when you say my name?" my voice is steady and smooth, and yet sharp at the same time, "And why is it I'm getting the feeling I'm making you uncomfortable?"

"Br—Mr. Wayne, don't make me do something both of us will regret." The Bat says, his hands rising in front of him slightly.

"Like what? What could you possibly do? And to a civilian no less?" I counter, with a nasty smile. I know I'm being awfully rude, but I can't help it at this point. It's like I'm being forced to do so in order to get the truth. I don't even know why I want the truth anymore, I just _need_ it.

Before any of the three heroes knows what's happening, I turn and punch Barry, and run forward, tackling Batman right into Oliver. Then, I run. Up flights of stairs whipping around corners and halls, until finally reaching a grated floor with a short rail, overlooking a vat of chemicals. Barry speeds right into my path, forcing me to stop.

"Dude, what is your problem?!" he shouts, his fist tight around my jacket so I can't run any farther.

Moments later Oliver and Batman come up behind, weapons drawn and aimed at me.

"Mr. Wayne, you need to CALM DOWN!" Oliver growls.

I sigh, "I am calm. See?" I force a calm, gentle smile.

"You sure?" Oliver asks, as Barry starts to release his grip.

"NO!" I shout wickedly, and knock both Oliver and Barry down as I attempt to run again.

Barry zooms around to stop me again, but something happens and I slip… tumbling straight over the side of the rail and down towards the vat.

"Uh oh." Barry says, realizing what he just caused.

I stare up at the three heroes in pure terror as I fall. Batman runs to the edge, "BRUCE!" he screams, but something about that yell is familiar.

"Selina?" I say softly, uncertain realization hitting me just before I splash right into the liquid. Immediately my whole body is on fire with the burning of chemicals. I want to scream, but I can't open my mouth. I can't move for pain.

It's not until my feet touch the bottom that I'm able to regain enough movement to start pushing back to the surface. My lungs scream for air. My head buzzes and I feel faint as the results not being able to breathe starts setting in. Just before I completely shut down, I manage to get to the surface of the liquid mix of chemicals.

I don't know how long I was under, but when I get back to the top and look up to the grated floor, Batman—or Selina?—Oliver, and Barry are gone.

I don't understand how I'm still alive. A chemical bath like that should have killed me!

I swim to the edge of the vat and manage to pull myself out. When I look down at my clothes, I realize they've turned an awful shade of purple and the putrid stench of chemicals lingers all around my body.

I unfortunately don't have any way of drying off, changing clothes, or bathing, so I'm going to have to walk home to do so.

As soon as I step out of ACE chemicals, a woman sees me and screams. Do I really look that bad? Was all my skin burned off in the chemicals or something? I mean, other than smelling bad, I don't feel weird, and my arms—other than looking awfully pale—still look fine.

I get more strange looks—and occasional shrieks—from people along the way, to the point where I decide to stop at a pay phone and call for a cab.

Even the cab driver gives me a frightened look when I step into the backseat.

"Erm, you're Mr. Wayne, right?" he asks, his expression filled with concern.

"Indeed I am, is there a problem?" I say, raising my eyebrows.

"N—no sir, no problem at all. Erm, where are you headed exactly?" The cab driver asks, his nose scrunching as the smell of chemicals hits his nose.

"Just Wayne Manor please."

The cabbie coughs, nods, then immediately closes the window in between the front and back seats.

I don't understand it, but I haven't been able to catch a glimpse of my appearance all day… I mean, there's not even a reflection I can see in the glass of the car.

When I reach the manor, I hand the cabbie a wad of soggy cash and head up the front steps. The cabbie seems glad to be rid of me.

I knock on the door twice and in a couple moments, it opens. It's Selina. The blood drains completely from her face and she screams, pure horror in her eyes. She stands there for a second, staring, then her body starts to go limp and she faints. I immediately catch her before she hit the floor.

Alfred comes running and when he sees me there, holding and unconscious Selina, his eyes become as big as saucers, "M-Master B-Bruce?" he asks, in concern and terror.

I set Selina down, and glancing to my left at the foyer mirror, I finally get a glimpse of my appearance, and what I see, shocks me… _I_ am the Joker.

I cry out in surprise, and fear of myself… but soon, those screams become chuckles… which become a full on laugh.

I turn to Alfred, laughing in true glee. Alfred backs up in fear, "B-Bruce?" he squeaks.

I sneer, "What's the matter Alfred? Don't like how I look?!" I cackle, indicating to myself with both hands.

Alfred backs up again, but his expression and stance changes from fear, to bravery and a slight bit of anger and he pulls out an emergency knife he had hidden in his suit.

"Get out you monster!" he says, wielding his weapon, completely turning on me.

I glance back at Selina for a second and smirk at Alfred, I have a plan to leave of course, but it doesn't mean it has to go into effect right at this moment… "And what if I don't?" I tease, still smiling wickedly at Alfred.

"Then, regrettably, I'll have to attack you." He threatens.

My sneer widens, "Would you now? *tsk tsk tsk* attacking the person who's practically your own son… Now wouldn't that be terrible…"

Alfred seems to falter slightly (Good!), but stands his ground, "You are no longer a son of mine!" he growls.

"As you wish!" I laugh. I turn and run, snatching up Selina and throw her over my shoulder as I go.

"Come back here with Lady Selina you bastard!" Alfred shouts, chasing after me, but I'm too fast for him. Even with the extra weight of carrying Selina.

I throw Selina into the back of the limousine—which just happens to have the keys sitting in the ignition—and drive off.

You may be wondering what "crazy old me" wants with Selina, so I'll explain it to the few of you who weren't paying attention… There's a possibility that _she's_ Batman! So, I'm going to "question" her to see if, One, she really is the Bat, and Two, what on earth would possibly drive her to becoming _him_ in this reality.

I drive out to Amusement Mile—which has closed down for the day—because something about it now seems appealing.

I won't tell you where in the park I take Selina, not just yet that is.

I stare down at Selina's unconscious body, waiting for her to awake. After a couple more minutes, Selina's eyes flutter open and she immediately backs up in fear when she sees me.

"Uh uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you," I smirk, "It's a long way down…"

Selina's hands tighten around the rails, "Wh-what happened to you Bruce?! And why did you bring me… up here?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know what happened… _Batman_!" I smirk, watching her squirm with terror and the realization that I figured out her secret.

"H-how did you know?"

"I'd recognize that scream of yours anywhere." I sneer, "Now, tell me, why didn't you try to save me from the vat?"

"I-I-I—I thought you died as soon as you went under! Those chemicals would've killed you! H-how did you survive anyway?"

"That, my dear Selina, I don't understand or know either. I just did."

Selina glances over the side of the car, "B-but why did you bring me up here?"

"You mean why did I take you up on top of the bottom of a rollercoaster stopped in the middle of a loop-de-loop?" I ask, my lip curling, "Why do you think?! I'm _insane_!" I grin. "I have one more question for you Selina, why did you become the Bat? A _male_ hero? And why at all?"

Selina bites her lip, clutching the rail even tighter, "I—… after I escaped from Sprang Hall and you took me in, I was grateful…but after being in that horrid institution and seeing how bad the city was in just one night, I felt I could do more for the city than just live with a billionaire—no offence…"

"None taken."

"Anyways, I snuck out a few nights later and found a man called Wildcat. He agreed to train me, and when I could learn no more, he told me about this master literally called 'The Armless Master' who trained me in martial arts. One night when I was older, I put on a ski mask and took down a group of thieves, and that was when I came up with the idea to become a hero. With Wildcat's help, I found a den near the edge of Midtown where I could store my weapons and things. Over the years, I've actually asked you questions that actually gave me the info on tech that I needed, and secretly, Lucius has been supplying me with weapons, tools, vehicles, and even designed a suit for me." She pauses.

"And the _man_ part of it?" I raise my eyebrows.

"I used the image of a guy because I thought it would help make me more intimidating and other heroes and villains would take me more seriously. So, I use a suit that makes my chest flat, and a voice changer to make me sound more like a man."

"And why the bat as your symbol?"

"I chose a bat because I knew how much you feared them and I wanted other people to be as afraid of them as you so you wouldn't feel alone with that fear."

Now that, was an answer I wasn't expecting. I know that kindness should make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but for some reason, it makes me feel just the opposite. I glare at Selina, "Get out of my sight." I growl.

"Wh-what?"

"You abandoned me and left me to die!" I snarl, "So, I said, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Selina eyes are wide, then they start to fill with tears, "I wish those chemicals did kill you! I HATE what you've become!" she shouts, and jumps off of the car, landing on a rung twenty feet below, and continuing like that all the way down.

I start laughing wickedly, who cares if she hates me?! I don't, I have a new life to live, and I think I'm going to enjoy it!"

I start making my way down from the car, smiling to myself as I go. Now I know exactly what it's like to be the Joker from the other reality I remember, and to be honest, I like it! No wonder he's smiling all the time! Being insane is fun.

I reach the bottom of the coaster. Now, time to go torture some people… Perhaps we start with Oliver Queen? How about some Joker Venom? Oh wait, I haven't invented that yet... oh well, another thing to add to the list of stuff to do!

I literally _strut_ down the streets of Gotham, now understanding why people are screaming… it's because I'm _gorgeous_! HAHAHA! I haven't felt this good in years!

I run my fingers through my green hair, what a good day to be me!

I waltz through Gotham, sneering at people as I pass, but ever so slowly, this world begins to fade, gradually turning to empty blackness. I try to hold onto it, feelings and all, but then, it's gone completely. The insane feeling, the giddiness, the world, and the memories of it all…

Faintly I hear the whispers of two people talking. I can hear the real world again…

I faintly hear everything that's going on around me, but I'm stuck here, in this vast darkness, trapped in my own mind…


End file.
